Easter Egg Hunt
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: It's Easter and the annual Easter Egg Hunt is starting at Twilight Town. Mostly Demyx has had the best luck in there... But what about this year?


A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Happy Easter to everyone! I know this is the last day of Easter, so I'm sorry for posting this quite late. Hope you enjoy!

---------------

Easter Egg Hunt

Easter was here again. Demyx was really eager to be going out into the Twilight Town. Though, he wasn't going to be the only one leaving into Twilight Town. The whole Organization was going to there.

The huge town was going to be keeping the annual Easter Egg Hunt. After the Easter Egg Hunt came the main fun. You could go back home and eat the Chocolate Eggs or you could use them to pay to get into something more fun. Both Axel's and Demyx's favorite place was the arcade cave which had lots of different games that you could play and nice little labyrinth. It didn't even cost anything more than one Easter Egg to get inside and after that all inside the cave was free to use.

This year, though, was going to be different since Roxas and Naminé were coming along. The Organization and thousands of other people were waiting at the park that the Hunt would start. "Remember guys, just have fun." Demyx whispered to Roxas and Naminé. "I suggest you two start from the water fall and this park. Those are the easiest places to get to and find the Eggs… Oh, and no one is denying the usage of the dark portals." The musician continued with a wink. Both Roxas and Naminé nodded with a smile. Suddenly the mark was given and the huge group of people left to find the Easter Eggs.

The Hunt was to last for four hours and after that would be checked the winner of the Hunt. Each year the winner got a medal which, of course, was chocolate from inside, and a surprise. No one knew what it would be because it changed each year. Last year it had been huge chocolate egg. Demyx had shared it with the whole Organization.

Last year had been slightly strange. Demyx had won but it had been slightly differently than the musician had thought about. The rest of the Orgy, minus Axel and Zexion, were quite jealous about Demyx's luck of finding the Easter Eggs so they followed Demyx around… And snatched the eggs from him whether before Demyx took the egg he found or then tripping him and gathered the fallen eggs. But just ten minutes before the end of the Hunt, Demyx and Axel had met and Demyx explained what had happened. Luckily they saw Zexion who then went through all of the other members gathering the stolen eggs back to Demyx.

This year the eggs were hidden lot better than before… Or then Demyx just wasn't at the right place at the right time. By the half of the time had gone past, he only had three eggs found. Sure, Demyx was glad of that and had no objections for it. Suddenly he noticed Axel. "Hey, Ax!" Demyx shouted while going happily to him. "How's it going?"

Axel sighed while turning to face Demyx. "Haven't been too lucky." He replied.

Demyx frowned a little. "How so? What happened?"

"Haven't found a thing." Axel sighed again and while showing the empty basket.

"Not good…" Demyx replied before he smiled happily. "Hey, you can have one of mine!" Demyx nearly shouted while picking the one with closest color to fire. "And don't say a word 'bout it. It's a secret." The musician said with a wink. Axel only stared quite shocked. "Good luck with the hunt, Ax!" Demyx shouted before already leaving.

Axel shook his head with a slight chuckle. "I didn't even have time to say thanks." He mused before continuing the hunt. While Axel's luck started to turn Demyx met up with both Roxas and Naminé. Neither had found a thing which then again got Demyx to once again share his findings… And this left Demyx without an egg. Demyx didn't mind about it. He had good trust on his luck of finding more but this time the luck wasn't with him…

When the time finally was over and everyone came back to the park so the winner of the year could be announced, Demyx came empty handed. This was new for the musician and especially for his three friends… The main bad luck on this was that those without any Easter Eggs were not going to get into any of the Tivoli funs and once the Hunt was over you couldn't share your foundings with anyone else.

"I'll see you guys at home. Have fun!" Demyx whispered to the others while the mayor of the town was giving the rules for the rest of the evening. Axel blinked quite surprised.

"Huh? What do you mean we'll see at home?" Axel questioned worriedly. Demyx sighed little sadly while showing the empty basket. "The hell?!? I thought you had at least two left!"

"Demyx?" Roxas asked quite worriedly. "You gave one to me but…" He started but couldn't find the words.

Naminé sighed sadly. "You gave the last to me…" She whispered. Demyx only shrugged.

"We'll see at home, 'k?" Demyx just replied trying to sound happy. Axel shook his head.

"No. What if I…" He started but Demyx stopped him while shaking his head.

"Don't. You know the rules. Once the Hunt is over you can't share." Demyx replied. "You three have fun. See ya later!" Demyx continued, turned around and started to head towards the exit.

Axel watched sadly after him. "He has never failed like this…" The red head whispered and glanced at the five Easter Eggs at his basket. "This isn't right…"

"Axel…" Roxas started and sighed. "What if we just go after him and leave the whole idea of going into the Tivoli stuff?" He suggested and nodded towards Demyx. Axel sighed sadly but shook his head.

"I promised to Demyx to show you two around the place." He replied before glancing once again after Demyx who was now handing the basket to one of the guards at the gates. "Let's go, I got this one cool place to show ya." Axel said sadly while starting to usher Roxas and Naminé towards the Tivoli.

Axel took the three of them into the Arcade cave. Instead of letting Roxas and Naminé pay for themselves, Axel paid the cost. He already had a plan in his mind. "We'll be here for an hour or so… So, have fun. There's a lot of things to be done in this cave…" Axel said once they got inside.

"Axel?" Naminé asked little hesitantly. "Could the three of us stay together?" She continued little worriedly.

"Sure. We'll walk through this place at first so you'll see what kind of stuff is in here. After that we could play something." Axel replied while starting to show the cave… But that was all they actually did. Just walk around the cave once. None of the three were feeling to play a thing. Axel explained about his and Demyx's time at the cave and how they always tried to beat the other's score or worked together to get the game beaten.

Once Demyx had gone out of sight he created a dark portal back to the World That Never Was. Without much of care Demyx just walked to his room and lay down on the bed. He wasn't feeling tired but he didn't want to play his Sitar either. _"First year that I'm not with Ax at the Tivoli…"_ Demyx thought sadly. _"Hope they'll have fun…"_

"Could we leave, Axel? This really doesn't feel right without Demyx. Besides, he _is_ the reason we're here, right?" Roxas asked once they had walked through the whole cave. Axel sighed, nodded and leaned against the closest wall.

"Yeah, you're right. Unless you want to stay, Nami, we could leave." Axel replied with a sad sigh.

"Don't have any objections." Naminé replied. "Let's go and keep some company for Demyx." Axel and Roxas nodded with slightly happier smile. The red headed fire wielder started to lead the two out of the Arcade cave, through the gates of the Tivoli and once they were out of sight, through the dark portal which Axel created.

The trio walked through the dark town and then through the dark corridors of the castle before stopping at the door of IX. Axel knocked on the door with lot happier smile than before.

Demyx sighed. Who would be at his door at this early? He stood up and walked to the door. Blinking in surprise Demyx looked at his friends. "What are you guys doing here? I thought that you'd be staying there over the night or something." Demyx asked slightly shocked while letting the trio in.

Axel chuckled. "It just doesn't feel right without you, Dem." He replied while sitting to bed. Demyx smiled a little sadly but followed Axel to the bed. Both Roxas and Naminé sat to the floor.

"Thanks but what about the Tivoli and all?" Demyx asked still little sadly. Roxas shook his head and chuckled a little.

"Axel did take us into this Arcade cave but like he said, it's not fun without you." Roxas explained. "Besides, we got a little surprise for you." Roxas continued with a smile and nodded to Axel. Demyx looked little puzzled at the red head next to him.

"Rox is meaning this." Axel replied while fishing two chocolate eggs from his pocket. "You can have the other one."

Demyx stared quite awed before chuckling a little and smiling. "Thanks… But what about…" Demyx said before something hit him. What about Roxas and Naminé? Naminé started to giggle before she pulled her Easter Egg out. Roxas followed real fast. "Oh! That's great! Thanks guys!"

"So, just choose the other one." Axel said while nudging the musician little. Demyx chuckled but did take other one of the two chocolate eggs. "Wish you good luck with the surprise."

"Likewise. And happy Easter!" Demyx replied while starting unwrap the colored papers around the egg. In the end the four of them were having lot of fun with the small toys they got and eating the chocolate.

THE END

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!


End file.
